


Cock Like A Yam...

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Sex, M/M, No Lube, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...except 2 feet long and veiny and not a fucking potato."Shrek x Ganondorf. I don't know what I was thinking. Cowritten with one of my best buddies.





	

Ganondorf was once a lonely man. He was the only boy in the valley; he knew no other male for many years. He was also green, and as Kermit the Frog can attest, that’s a hard life to live. He felt as if he didn’t really have a purpose.  
That is, until he met Shrek.  
Shrek was a lot like Ganondorf. He was old, green, big, and isolated. Ganondorf instantly took a shining to Shrek: he was intrigued by the swampy land around Shrek’s abode and the carefree way the ogre lived. So it wasn’t a surprise to anyone when their relationship took a turn for the romantic.  
One day, as they were walking through a lush green meadow, Shrek turned to Ganondorf and asked, “Why don’t you come ogre to my place tonight?”  
Ganondorf smiled at Shrek. “Why not?”  
That evening, Ganondorf arrived at Shrek’s home, anticipating their evening. Slowly, he knocked on the door.  
Shrek answered, opening the door to let Ganondorf come in. “Oh, hello there! Welcome to my swamp.”  
Ganondorf walked inside Shrek’s house. It was a lot more spacious than it looked from the outside. He had a big, wooden table, a gas stove, and a big fluffy bed with a green blanket.  
“Your home is lovely,” Ganondorf said.  
“Thank you,” replied Shrek, “I just got a home makeogre.”  
After the two ate dinner, they talked at the table. Ganondorf had a proposition for Shrek.  
“How about you fuck me with your two-foot ogre cock?”  
“Go ahead and bend ogre for me…”  
Shrek took off his pants. His dick looked like a yam except 2 feet long and veiny and not a fucking potato. Ganondorf pulled down his pants and stuck his ass out at Shrek, who immediately thrust in dry.  
The first wave of pain Ganon felt during his anal pounding hurt more than the water temple. Shortly after, though, this pain was cured with immense amounts of pleasure and excitement. This turned them both on so much that they both came immediately. Shred shot buckets of sticky swamp cum into Ganon’s asshole, and Ganon’s cummies shot out like an octorok.  
Shrek slowly and gently caressed Ganon’s chest as he quietly sang to the Gerudo. “Hey now… you're a rock star…”  
“I love you, Shrek.”  
“I love you too, Ganondorf.”


End file.
